1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to providing a user input back channel (UIBC) in an audio/video (AV) system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a UIBC in an AV source device and an AV sink device communicating according to a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) display (WFD) standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) display (WFD) standard has been newly defined based on a requirement to transmit audio/video (AV) data while satisfying high quality and low latency. The WFD standard considers AV data transmission and control via a user input in a source device. However, it is highly likely that a user may be nearer to a sink device than the source device, and thus when the user controls a device or inputs data via the sink device, a method of transmitting a control command or the user data from the sink device to the source device is required.